Three's a Crowd
by perfectlyflawedx
Summary: This is the sequel to 'answers with consequences' Ianto thought he was ready for his new life with John, but things don't always go to plan. Ianto/John Ianto/Jack
1. Chapter 1

A/N Wheee, it's early cause...well, it's early :)

Let me know what you think!

* * *

_Hands. Hands were all over him. A touch Ianto knew only too well. _

_John's hands...John's smell...John's breath on his cheek._

_And if he turned very slightly to his right he would see John's..._

_...or rather, Jack's face..._

"Ianto!"

Ianto woke with a start to the sound of Gwen's voice in his ear. He took a moment to register the fact he was slumped on the floor of the archives before quickly tapping his earpiece to reply.

"What is it Gwen?" Ianto mumbled sleepily.

"I've been trying to get hold of you for ten minutes! I just wanted to say that Jack and I are going to check out a weevil sighting...you okay here?"

Ianto rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn, taking a minute to absorb what Gwen was saying.

"Yes, yes...fine Gwen, see you later"

He turned off his earpiece and blinked a few times before noticing the small patch of drool on the file in his hand. Sighing heavily he let his head fall back against the wall behind him. That was the fifth time he'd had that dream and every time he did Jack's face became even clearer.

He'd been back in Cardiff for two weeks now. The first day was horribly awkward, the conversation he'd had with Jack the night before he came back had hardly cleared the air.

"_If you're going to be with him I never want to see him near the hub, understood? In fact, I don't want to see him at all. You keep your personal life separate from work, got it?"_

"_Of course. Wouldn't want you trying to retcon him again" Ianto replied sarcastically._

"_I was trying to protect you Ianto!" Jack snapped "He's bad news, I should know..."_

"_And you're good news are you?"_

"_This isn't about me!"_

_Ianto snorted "No, it's not. So why don't you keep your opinions to yourself"_

_Jack shifted in annoyance, ready to bite Ianto's head off. But he knew if he did that Ianto would probably just leave again and he couldn't let that happen now. _

"_Ianto, I can't control your life...you have to make your own choices and learn from them. But you're a valued member of this team and I'm just trying to find a way to make this work. We need you"_

"_We?" Ianto queried, raising an eyebrow. _

"_We" Jack stated firmly. He wasn't going to let Ianto break him now, regardless of how angry he was inside. _

"_Then I'll see you in the morning, sir" Ianto said calmly, turning to leave. _

"_Oh don't you 'sir' me. We're past sir. It's Jack"_

"_Jack" Ianto replied, giving a small smile and a nod before walking out the door to prepare for what was likely to be one of the hardest days of his life. _

_Not just because of the awkwardness. But because he still had feelings for Jack Harkness..._

Ianto sighed again and stared down at the papers in his hands. He'd hoped after he'd settled into a new routine his feelings for Jack would've, well...disappeared. They hadn't been a big issue yet but they were definitely there. In the evenings he could almost forget they existed, he had a new life with John and was happier than he'd been in a long time. But as soon as he stepped back into the hub and saw Jack again, all the feelings came rushing back. The worst part was that Jack was acting so professional about the whole thing. He never flirted with Ianto anymore. No touches on the shoulder when they were working on a case together, no touching at all in fact. He rarely even made jokes around Ianto unless Gwen was around too. Ianto knew it was unfair to want those things back but he really couldn't help it.

Still, John tended to be a welcome distraction from all that. Well, John was more than a distraction. Ianto knew he was falling for the older man, had been since their first night together. This was the first _relatively_ normal relationship Ianto had had for a long time. He and Jack had had their moments of 'normality' but most the time what they had was completely indefinable.

And there it was again, his mind drifting back to Jack. This had to stop.

* * *

Jack threw himself down in his chair and slammed his fist down on the table. The weevil hunt had not been successful and Jack found himself getting more and more worked up after failed missions these days.

There was a soft tap at the door before Gwen Cooper appeared before him.

"If it's okay with you Jack I was going to head home, Rhys is cooking dinner tonight"

Jack smiled and nodded "That's fine Gwen, have a good evening"

Gwen nodded her thanks before turning to leave. As soon as she'd left Jack let out a long breath and let his fingers creep towards his gun in its hoister.

"Just to forget for a while..." he murmured.

As soon as the words had left his lips he regretted them. He didn't need to do this. He'd lost many a lover before and it shouldn't be a big deal. Problem was, he'd never lost a lover to an ex lover before...more importantly, John bloody Hart.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He had to let them both go and move on. Ianto deserved to be happy and if John Hart made him happy then...so be it. It would take a while for him to mean those words but he could do it. He was sure he could. It wasn't like he and Ianto were ever married or anything. They dated, they had sex...hot mind-blowing sex, but still just sex.

Jack absentmindedly picked up a pen and started doodling on the paper in front of him.

He'd get over this, of course he would. He'd had a million lovers before Ianto and he'd have a million more in the future. He was the legendary Captain Jack Harkness after all. He could have anyone.

_Except Ianto..._

Jack looked down at the page in front of him and realised he'd been pressing so hard the pen had gone through the page and he was now drawing on his desk. He growled in frustration and decided he had to get out of there. Pushing himself away from the desk he got up and stormed out the door...only to come face to face with Ianto himself.

"Jack" Ianto said quietly.

"Ianto"

"I was just coming to find you, Gwen said the hunt didn't go too well and I thought you could do with a coffee" he motioned towards the mug in his hand and gave Jack a tight smile.

_How does this boy always know what I need? _Jack thought as he reached out to take the mug. Their fingers brushed as he did so and both men looked away awkwardly.

"Thank you Ianto" Jack said, raising the mug to his lips to take a sip. The hot liquid instantly soothed his anger and he found himself much more relaxed than he had been two minutes ago. Looking up he noticed the Welshman still standing there watching him.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your boyfriend?" Jack asked, sounding slightly harsher than he'd meant to.

Ianto held his gaze for a few moments before replying "I'll see you in the morning Jack"

And with that he turned and walked out the hub. Jack watched him as he walked away and decided that things had to change. He would change. He would get over Ianto and get on with his own long life.

Starting tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'd just like to say thank yooou so much for the feedback, you're too lovely tbh :)

And also I probably would've finished this last night had I not been distracted by pictures of series 3 Ianto/Gareth. He is looking FIT. So fit in fact that he made me forget my bus pass this morning. I did consider trying to explain this to my bus driver but I didn't think he'd understand cause he's old.

Still, it's Gareth so I'll forgive him every time -swoons-

* * *

"Honey I'm home!"

John wandered into the living room and placed his bag down on the side. Ianto was nowhere to be seen.

"Ianto?"

He was just about to go check the bedroom when warm arms enveloped him from behind and a husky welsh voice whispered in his ear.

"Haven't I told you not to call me honey?"

Johns smirked "You may have mentioned it once or twice..."

Ianto grinned and loosened his grip so John could turn to face him.

"Where've you been?" Ianto asked between kisses to the older man's neck.

John moaned softly as Ianto's kisses turned into bites before gesturing towards the bag with his hand.

"Picked up some champagne, we haven't really had a chance to celebrate moving in together..."

"And who's fault was that?" Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"Well, if I remember rightly we did _attempt_ a celebratory dinner on Monday, but you'd ended up 'misplacing' your clothes before I'd even opened the wine"

"You took them off me!"

"AFTER you sexually harassed me against the fridge"

"Could've said no"

"How could I of said no? My pants were round my ankles before I'd even registered what was happening"

"You loved it"

Ianto smirked and pulled John closer "Maybe I did..." His hands drifted down the older man's torso till they reached his belt.

"Although maybe this time you should harass me _before_ I start cooking..." Ianto said, his eyes dark with desire and his breathing suddenly heavier than usual.

John grinned and dragged the younger man towards the bedroom.

"I can deal with that..."

* * *

Jack shivered as he stepped out onto the Plass. It was freezing out but Jack really needed the air, he'd been sat in the hub all day and most of the evening. Plus being out gave him plenty of distractions from the thoughts that had been nagging at him all week.

For a while he just stood and watched all the people that passed him. An elderly couple walked past hand in hand and Jack felt a sharp stab of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. That was always the problem watching ordinary people living their lives. He was watching the life he couldn't have but wanted so badly...the life that Ianto had left him for.

Jack couldn't stand there any longer. He began walking, unsure where he was going but not really caring. He was so busy watching his feet instead of looking in front of him that he walked straight into one of the two people he really didn't want to see that night.

"Ah, Captain Harkness what a pleasant surprise!" John exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Not so much" Jack answered sarcastically, glaring at the man in front of him.

John smirked "Charming as ever"

Jack continued to glare as his eyes dropped down to the carrier bag John was holding. A half smile formed on his face as he looked back up to the other man.

"Doing the grocery shopping are we?" Jack questioned with a raised eyebrow.

It was Johns turn to glare then "what's your point?!"

"Ianto's got you well trained hasn't he?" Jack said, humour evident in his voice.

"I'll have you know Jack Harkness that the reason I'm out here doing the shopping is so that Ianto can rest after the _incredible_ sex we just had. Wears a man out, y'know?"

Jack's smirk turned into a scowl as John continued

"I have to say, I'm surprised _I_ can even walk after it...that boy does amazing things with that tongue of his...but then I'm sure you know all about that..."

Jack clenched his fists but stayed rooted to the spot. They were just words. He wouldn't let John Hart of all people get to him.

"Anyway, as lovely as this is I really should be off. Ianto's probably waiting for me"

"Yeah well enjoy it while it lasts because believe me, when he finds out what you're really like he won't be sticking around..."

"Yeah well he won't be coming back to you either" John called over his shoulder as he walked away. Jack didn't let him get far though before grabbing his arm and yanking him back.

"I care more about that man then you have ever cared about anyone in your entire life" Jack hissed in the other man's face.

John pulled himself out of Jack's grip and turned to leave a second time

"Then it's a shame you didn't have the balls to show it"

John could tell he'd hit a nerve without even looking at the other man's face just from the way his whole body tensed up. He half expected Jack to punch him but it never happened. The older man just stared off into space as if he'd forgotten John was even there.

'_Now's probably a good time to leave...'_ John thought and quickly hurried away in the direction of his and Ianto's apartment.

Jack never noticed him leave, too lost in memories of Ianto. Memories of all the times when he could've paid more attention. Maybe if he had he wouldn't be here now...

What could he do? Ianto had made his choice and he had to respect that...even if it killed him inside to do so. He'd like to say that Ianto deserved better than John Hart, but that would be hypocritical.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. This night was gonna be a long one...

* * *

Ianto woke instantly at the sound of the front door opening, smiling when he heard familiar footsteps heading towards the bedroom.

"You took your time" Ianto mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Yeah well I thought I'd let you sleep" John replied, kicking his boots off and climbing in the bed next to Ianto. The Welshman curled around his side and sighed happily.

"Can't sleep well on my own these days..."

John smiled and stroked the younger man's hair. The room was silent for a moment except for the sound of both men's breathing. Just as Ianto felt himself drifting back to sleep he heard John whisper his name.

"Ianto?"

"Hmm?"

John tilted Ianto's head up to look him in the eye before replying.

"You know I love you, right?"

Ianto froze "You what?"

John smiled and ran his thumb over Ianto's cheek "I love you"

Ianto sat up abruptly and stared at the older man "You love me?"

"Yup"

Ianto blinked a few times before his face split into a grin and he leaned forward to place a firm kiss on the other mans lips.

"I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A/N Sorry took a bit longer than usual, life won't leave me alone. Bah.

Feedback is wonderful as always :) -hands out free Ianto's to everyone-

enjoyy :)

* * *

Ianto strolled across the Plass with a coffee in hand and a smile on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good. John loved him. He loved John. Nothing could stand in their way.

He made his way into the hub, earlier than Gwen and Martha despite waking up late, and headed straight for the coffee machine. As the coffee was brewing he thought about his plans for the evening. John had offered to take him out for dinner having still not got around to a celebration the night before. Not that Ianto had minded of course, not after the evening they'd had instead...

Ianto smiled dreamily to himself and began pouring the coffee into two mugs. Just as he was about to take one mug up to Jack's office he heard the sound of heavy footsteps heading towards the kitchen area.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning" Jack said with forced cheeriness.

Ianto turned around and raised an eyebrow "what?"

"You've been grinning like a maniac by that coffee machine since you got in"

Ianto smiled "have you been watching me Jack?"

Jack felt his heart leap...that had almost sounded like Ianto was flirting with him.

"Would you have a problem if I was?" he answered, a half smile forming on his face.

Ianto smirked and shook his head fondly, turning back to pick the coffees up off the side. He handed Jack his and stepped to the side to walk past him "I'll be in the archives if you need me"

"Ianto, wait..."

Ianto turned back to Jack and sipped his coffee "hmm?"

"I, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry"

Ianto frowned "I thought we'd already been through all this"

"We have, I just never really meant it till now..." Jack paused to piece the words together in his head "I just want you to be happy...as long as he makes you happy then that's...fine"

"He does make me happy"

Jack felt another prick of jealousy "good"

"Is that everything?"

"Yeah"

"Good" Ianto made to leave for the second time but Jack called him back again. He turned back slightly exasperated.

"What is it Jack?"

Jack said nothing, simply walked forwards, placed a hand either side of Ianto's face and kissed him firmly on the lips.

It took Ianto a moment to realise what was happening and by the time he had the kiss was over, Jack was already half way towards his office. Ianto stood there feeling a bit dazed for a moment before reaching for his coffee with shaky hands. That was the first time Jack had kissed him in weeks. It may only have been brief but it was still...amazing. He cursed himself and gripped the mug tighter. He should've known better really than to think he could get over Jack just like that. You didn't 'get over' Jack...you just tried to ignore his existence, which unfortunately for Ianto was impossible. He spent ninety percent of his time around Jack. He was unavoidable.

He sighed and sipped his coffee again. He needed to work. Work would take his mind off everything.

Just at that moment Martha entered the hub with Gwen, both of them giggling about something.

"Morning Ianto!" they both said with a wave. Ianto smiled and waved back before heading down to the archives.

* * *

Jack was watching Ianto on the CCTV for the third time that day. Ianto knew of course. Jack knew that Ianto knew. It just caused the tension in the hub to build even more.

He was pulled from his thoughts and from the CCTV by a knock at the door.

"Hey Jack" said Martha quietly.

"Hey you, what's up?"

Martha bit her lip "nothing really, well...just wanted to see how you are really..."

Jack blinked "what?"

"You just don't seem yourself at the moment..."

Jack sighed and linked his hands together on the desk "I guess not"

Martha came round to sit on the edge of the desk "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Jack..."

The captain sighed again and glanced up at Martha who was waiting patiently.

"Everything's just changed so much in such a short time. Before Tosh and Owen died, I was finally feeling like I'd found a place to belong, a place that felt like home. Now all that's gone"

Martha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "I wouldn't say all of it, you still have Gwen and Ianto"

"Do I though? I'm not so sure these days"

Martha moved the hand on his shoulder to cover his hands "Jack, they would follow you into death"

Jack gave a short bitter laugh "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes, it is. Because it shows just how much they love and respect you. You're their leader, the one they rely on. That will never change"

A slight smile tugged at Jack's lips "I hope not"

Martha jumped off the desk and grinned "you always have me! I'm not leaving anytime soon, don't you forget that"

Jack chuckled "I'm sure I couldn't if I tried" he said, earning him a slap on the arm.

They were interrupted by a small cough from the other side of the room. Both turned to find Ianto stood in the doorway, two mugs of coffee in hand.

"Jack, could I speak to you please?"

"I was just leaving" Martha said quickly, heading towards the door. She shot Jack a small smile over Ianto's shoulder before disappearing down into the autopsy bay.

Both men watched her go before turning back to face each other. Ianto shifted awkwardly and waited for Jack to speak.

"Have a seat" he said, gesturing to the chair on the other side of his desk.

Ianto nodded and made his way across the room, being careful not to spill the coffee as he went. He handed one mug to Jack and took a large gulp from the other himself. The hot liquid burnt the back of his throat but at least it gave him a distraction from Jack, who was watching him intently.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You kissed me" he blurted out, his face beginning to flush already.

"I did"

"Why?"

Jack chewed his lip in thought "because I wanted to?"

Ianto frowned "why?"

"You ask too many questions"

"Jack..."

Jack sighed and he looked up to meet the younger mans eyes.

"Because I figured I wouldn't get another chance"

Ianto gazed at him for a moment before slowly nodding in understanding "right"

Both men fell silent for a while before Ianto got to his feet, picked up his mug and turned to leave. Jack looked up in confusion "Wait, wait...you're going? Is that it?!"

Ianto nodded and gave him a small smile "I got my answer"

"Yeah, but-"

"See you later Jack"

With that he was gone. Jack turned back to the CCTV to watch him walk around the hub for a bit before letting out a low growl of frustration and clicking the tiny red cross in the corner.

Fuck John Hart. Ianto was his.

He was going to make sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Bah, late again. Sorryyy.

On the plus side, I get my Torchwood book in the post tomorrow! I know that really doesn't excuse me for posting late, but lets just say I was literally TOO excited to write. -is nerd-

Enjoy the angst. Oh, the angst.

* * *

Ianto was late.

Ianto _hated _being late.

Not long after his conversation with Jack the team had been called out into the middle of nowhere. There had been reports of some 'disturbing sightings' from the locals which turned out to be nothing more than a prank. Any other day Ianto would've just come back, had a coffee and forgotten all about it. But today he was having dinner with John. He _couldn't _be late.

As soon as they got back to the hub he raced down to the archives to finish what he'd started that morning, he didn't like to leave work unfinished. Then Jack had demanded coffee which took longer than necessary because Jack needed help with his reports. By the time Ianto made it back down to the archives he was already ten minutes late. Gwen and Martha were long gone by then and Ianto didn't intend to stick around much longer. He quickly finished off what he was doing and turned to leave, only to find one Jack Harkness blocking the doorway.

"In a hurry are we?" Jack asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes actually, so if you wouldn't mind..." Ianto went to slide past him but Jack just moved in front of him.

"Well can it wait? I need your help"

Ianto sighed "No, it can't. I'll help you in the morning Jack" Ianto attempted to get past again but Jack stood his ground.

"And what's so important that can't wait another ten minutes?" Jack asked, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Ianto took a step back and put his hands on his hips "If you must know, I'm having dinner with John"

Jack smirked "Dinner huh? He never took me to dinner"

"Yes, well I'm already late so do you think you could get out my way?"

"Is that really the way to speak to your boss, Ianto?"

Ianto looked away and gritted his teeth "Why are you doing this, Jack?"

"I'm not doing anything" Jack said stubbornly.

Ianto actually wanted to hit him. He'd been so happy that morning and within an hour Jack had crushed it. Was this how it was always going to be? He swallowed hard against the tears threatening to spill. He wouldn't let Jack ruin this night. Somehow though he was sure Jack already had.

"Why can't you just let me be happy?" Ianto whispered, his eyes fixed on his feet and refusing to look at Jack.

Jack felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him and suddenly all he wanted in the entire world was this man in front of him. He cautiously reached out to touch Ianto's arm.

"I'm sorry Ianto..."

Ianto looked up at him, his face pale and his eyes wet.

"Just stop...please" Ianto begged.

Jack didn't know what to say. Instead of words he grabbed the younger man's arm and pulled him close, one hand in his hair and the other round his waist. Ianto kept his arms at his side, unsure how to react.

"I'm sorry" Jack whispered in his ear "I really am"

Ianto found all the rage he'd felt just seconds ago melt away and he sighed into Jack's shoulder, raising his hands to grip the older man's braces.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Ianto said quietly, turning his head to brush his lips over Jack's neck.

Jack smiled "It will. We can make it work Ianto, you just need to leave him..."

Ianto's head snapped up and he jumped back, breaking all contact with Jack.

"Fuck Jack, I wasn't talking about us. I meant this whole arrangement; I can't be working here while I'm with John. Clearly you're not able to handle that"

"Don't you dare Ianto" Jack hissed "he is _not_ worth giving up your life for"

"Yeah well neither are you" Ianto bit back.

"Probably not but you're a member of my team and believe it or not I care about you"

Ianto sighed and ran a hand over his face "I really want to give it a go with him, Jack"

Jack frowned "Ianto..."

"No, Jack. Listen to me" Ianto ordered "I don't want to leave Torchwood, but I do want to have my own life outside with whoever I choose without you making it harder for me. I'm not leaving John anytime soon so either you accept us being together or I leave this place. Simple as that"

Both men stared at each other for a moment, both refusing to back down, before Jack sighed in defeat and stepped back out the doorway.

"You have a good evening, Ianto" he said quietly "I'll see you tomorrow"

Ianto watched him cautiously for a minute, unsure whether Jack was being serious or not. Jack bowed his head to stare at his feet and Ianto slowly stepped forward out the door, stopping in front of the captain. He placed one hand on Jack's waist and waited for Jack to look him in the eye. When he did Ianto leant in and placed a quick kiss on Jack's lips.

"Thank you, Jack" he said with a smile.

Jack gave him a small smile in return "You'll be late"

Ianto nodded and turned to walk away, leaving the older man behind to contemplate whether he really had made the right decision or not...

* * *

"You're late" said John, slipping an arm around Ianto's waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I know, I'm sorry" Ianto replied, wrapping his own arms around John's neck "loads of work to finish"

"Well as long as I've got you all to myself now, I've got a surprise for you after dinner..."

Ianto grinned and pressed his body hard into the older man's "I look forward to it..."

John chuckled and placed another kiss on Ianto's lips "not _that_ sort of surprise, though I hope there'll still be lots of that tonight anyway..."

Ianto's grin grew wider "as always...now can we go?"

After one last kiss John pulled away to look Ianto in the eyes.

"Just one more thing"

Ianto's grin faltered slightly "what is it?"

"Why were you really late?"

Ianto frowned and stepped back, eyeing John suspiciously "I already told you..."

"Ianto, I've known you long enough to know that you're never late, despite how much work you may have to do"

Ianto looked away guiltily as John took a step forward, watching the Welshman carefully as he spoke.

"It was Jack, wasn't it?"

Ianto sighed; this really wasn't something he'd wanted to talk about tonight.

"He's just lonely John, that's all...he's not taking this whole thing too well, you know...you and me"

"He wants you back" John stated, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well he's not going to get me back" Ianto replied firmly "I chose you, remember? Now can we please just forget about this and enjoy the evening together?"

John nodded, but Ianto noticed the distant look in his eyes as if he didn't quite believe Ianto's words of reassurance.

As they began walking again both men were silent, Ianto throwing quick glances in John's direction every now and again. John didn't seem to notice him, still lost in a world of his own. Ianto attempted to slip his hand into the older man's but John just stepped away from him and looked at his feet. Ianto continued walking on as if nothing had happened but was stopped suddenly by John's hand on his wrist. Ianto turned and gave him a small smile, relieved that John was finally reacting to him.

John took a deep breath, keeping hold of Ianto's wrist "I don't want to lose you..."

Ianto sighed and shook his head "and you won't"

"Promise me"

Ianto smiled again and pulled John into an embrace "I promise"

John buried his face in Ianto's hair, inhaling the scent he loved so much. This was a promise he was going to make sure Ianto didn't break.

No matter what the consequences were...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This chapter is late...for a reason! (No, it's not just because GDL is pretty...or because I had to ask a million people how to spell 'Jacuzzi') No, this chapter just took a lot more thought really, so let me know what you think :)

But uh...while we're on the subject of GDL being pretty and all...did anyone see the photos from the hub convention?? Um...GUH?! 3

I hate anyone who went. Unless you have pictures of course, in which case you're top of my xmas card list.

Enjoy :)

* * *

"So..."

John looked up from the chocolate cake he was currently devouring and raised an eyebrow at Ianto.

"So...?" he attempted to say with a mouth full of cake, though it sounded more like 'oh'

Ianto smiled fondly and reached across to pluck the spoon from John's hand. "So...what's this surprise you got me?" he asked, covering John's hand with his own.

"Ah yes! That..." John swallowed the last bit of cake and leaned back in his seat, a smug grin on his face "you'll just have to wait and see won't you, eye candy?"

"I really hate that nickname"

"I know" John answered, his grin growing wider earning him a kick under the table from Ianto.

John yelped and rubbed his leg, glaring at the younger man who just smiled innocently.

"C'mon, not even one clue?"

"Not even one" John insisted "although if we leave now I'm sure you'll get to find out pretty soon..."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Ianto asked outside the restaurant as John fiddled with the knot on the tie currently acting as a blindfold.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if you could see it, would it?" John replied, secretly loving the opportunity to blindfold his lover. Not just because it was incredibly sexy, but because it made him feel like Ianto was really _his._ Not Jack's. Never Jack's ever again. He flattened the anger threatening to rise at thoughts of Jack and concentrated on the task at hand.

"That should do it" he said quietly, giving the tie a sharp tug to ensure it stayed in place. He stepped back to admire his work. Ianto really did look sexy blindfolded...

"John?" Ianto reached out blindly to try and find the older man.

"Right here, gorgeous" John grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the car, grinning madly to himself. Ianto was going to love this...

John helped Ianto in before jumping into the driver's seat and pulling out onto the road. Neither man said much on the journey, though John's hand rested possessively on Ianto's thigh the whole way. After what seemed like the longest twenty minutes of Ianto's life, the car finally stopped.

"We're here!" John announced cheerfully.

"Can I remove the blindfold yet?"

"Patience is a virtue, Ianto" John said with a smirk, jumping out to open Ianto's car door. He steadied the Welshman against the car before locking up and urging Ianto to walk forward. Ianto took careful steps, John's hands on his hips the whole time. Eventually John stopped him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Okay, I think we can lose the blindfold now..."John quickly fumbled with the knot at the back and pulled the tie away from Ianto's eyes in one smooth motion.

Ianto blinked a few times before gaping at the sight that met him. It was a hotel. Not just a hotel, Ianto knew the name as being one of the best in Cardiff. Surely John hadn't planned...

"One night, gorgeous, got us the best room there is"

Ianto was speechless. No one had ever done anything like this for him...he'd never done anything like this for anyone else. Not even Lisa.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, so instead he just grabbed John and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"This is...you're...thank you"

John smiled warmly "only for you, honey"

Ianto held his gaze for a moment before John pulled back, grabbed Ianto's hand and headed towards the entrance.

"Come on, we've got a Jacuzzi and a king size bed bigger than yours to put to good use..."

* * *

Ianto smiled into John's chest. They'd had some amazing nights together since their relationship began but this had topped them all by far.

He sighed happily and snuggled further into John's side. It was already 3am and he knew he had to work tomorrow, but he just didn't want the night to end yet. He sat up and glanced down at John. The Captain was fast asleep and snoring softly. Ianto grinned to himself...he needed John awake for what he had in mind...

He trailed his fingers down John's stomach and paused at his hip. John murmured something in his sleep but remained dead to the world. Ianto dragged his nails lightly across John's hip and then leaned down to place open-mouthed kisses along his shoulder. John shifted slightly then and rolled over to face Ianto, but his eyes, much to Ianto's disappointment, remained shut.

Ianto sighed loudly in frustration and decided to try a far more direct approach. He tilted John's head up with his finger before leaning down to press a firm kiss to his lips. John was awake and responding within seconds and Ianto smiled against his lips in victory.

John broke the kiss with a grin and looked up at Ianto through half-lidded eyes.

"Eager tonight aren't we?" John said, raising an eyebrow.

Ianto half smiled though his expression was serious. He leaned down to kiss John again before resting his head back on John's chest.

"I guess I just don't want this to end..." he paused "me and Jack never did anything like this..."

John tensed up instantly at the mention of Jack and found the good mood he'd maintained throughout the evening fly out the window.

"You're comparing us" he stated coldly.

Ianto frowned and sat up quickly, looking down to try and read the older man's expression.

"I wasn't...I..." Ianto swallowed hard, desperately trying to find the words to make things right again "I'm sorry...I never meant for it to sound like that... I just...I'm sorry"

John slowly turned his head to look at him and Ianto really didn't like the hardness in his eyes. Before Ianto could say anything he felt John's fingers digging into his thighs and found himself flipped over onto his back, the Captain straddling his hips.

"John, what..." Ianto began, but was silenced by John's lips back on his, kissing him fiercely. Ianto tried to break off for air but John forced him back, thrusting his tongue into the younger mans mouth. Without warning, John took Ianto's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard, causing the Welshman to cry out in pain and pull himself out John's firm hold.

Ianto swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting blood. He looked back at John in confusion.

"What was that?!"

John smirked "I thought you liked it rough..."

"I do, but..." Ianto frowned and raised a hand to his swelling lip, wincing slightly in pain as his fingers brushed it.

John watched his movements before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the pulsing lip.

"All better" he said, a small smile playing at his lips but coldness in his eyes that made Ianto feel uncomfortable. This wasn't the John he knew...

John seemed to sense Ianto's unease and quickly explained himself "I didn't mean to hurt you gorgeous, I just needed to know you were mine...you are mine, Ianto...aren't you?"

Ianto relaxed a little then and smiled warmly "Of course I am...you know that"

"But I don't...not always. Sometimes I need to _feel_ it" John's hand was slowly snaking up Ianto's thigh and moments later Ianto found the older man's weight resting on top of him again. John gripped Ianto's wrists and pinned them above his head. Ianto could feel John's nails sinking into his skin but he daren't say anything, unsure of what John's reaction might be.

John was watching him intently with a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Come on eye candy" he hissed "let me feel it..."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Um, I am SO sorry. This is SO incredibly late.

So basically after chapter 5 I just hit a WALL with this story. A mahoooooosive wall. I literally couldn't write a sentence without deleting it. Ugh.

I am back though! The down side is this chapter might be a massive fail, I really can't tell good from bad anymore.

Let me know what you think anyhoo :)  


* * *

Jack watched as Ianto wandered around the hub, making four mugs of steaming coffee and delivering them around. Something about him just wasn't right. The way he walked, the smile Jack could tell was forced when he spoke to Gwen and the coffee he took one sip of and then tipped away into the sink. It just wasn't the Ianto he knew.

As he noticed Ianto heading up to his office he quickly hurried back to his desk and pretended to be writing something important. Moments later there was a soft knock at the door.

"Ianto!" Jack greeted him with forced cheeriness. _Was that too much?_

"Your coffee, sir" Ianto said with a smile, though keeping the professional mask in place. Jack accepted the mug gratefully and rolled his eyes.

"Oh Ianto, none of that 'sir' business again please" Jack said, raising the mug to his lips and taking a small sip. He closed his eyes in bliss and hummed happily "mm, just what I needed"

Ianto watched and felt a slight blush creeping up his neck. He shook it off quickly and gave Jack a tight smile and a nod "anything else you need, Jack?"

"That depends what's on offer" Jack said with a grin and a raised eyebrow. Ianto blushed and looked away and Jack suddenly realised it probably wasn't okay for him to say things like that anymore...

"Just kidding" Jack said quickly, eager to change the subject "so, how was your date last night?"

"Fine" Ianto lied, picking up the tray and tucking it under his arm. Well, Ianto wasn't entirely sure it was a lie. It _had _been fine until he had mentioned Jack...he wasn't sure what to think of the rest of the evening.

Jack tilted his head, watching Ianto carefully as if reading his thoughts. Ianto looked at the floor and silently prayed that people couldn't mind read in the 51st century. After what seemed like forever Jack dragged his eyes away from Ianto and back to his coffee.

"That's good to hear"

"Yes, well...will that be everything? I've got some work to do down in the archives..."

Jack nodded but said nothing. He watched Ianto head back out into the hub and noticed he was walking with a slight limp. _That's unusual_...Jack thought, bringing up the CCTV to watch him walk down to the archives.

Something _definitely _wasn't right with Ianto Jones...

* * *

Ianto sighed heavily and slumped against the wall of the archives, making sure to stay out the view of the CCTV camera. He knew Jack would be watching him after the encounter in his office. Jack always seemed to sense something was wrong when Ianto didn't want him to...

He went to stand up straight but winced when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He carefully untucked his shirt and pulled the waistband of his trousers down as far as they would go to reveal two large purple bruises on his hip. He'd figured there would be bruises but he hadnt expected them to be that bad, he'd given his body a brief inspection that morning before he left but then John had stirred in the bed and he really had to leave...

Letting out a breath, he pushed himself off the wall and began to sort through L - 0, taking off his jacket and placing it neatly over a chair. As he pulled his sleeves up to his elbows he noticed the rope burns on his wrists. He shuddered at the memory of John tying him to the bed posts, the look in his eyes had been cold and predatory...a side of John that Ianto wasn't expecting. It was odd really, considering his history with John, but ever since they'd been together Ianto had had complete trust in the older man. Now he was definitely having some doubts...

Part of him thought maybe it was just a one off. Maybe John had some insecurities regarding their relationship that he needed to deal with. If that was something John felt he needed to do then Ianto could accept that. Afterall, Jack had got possessive sometimes in a similar way...though Ianto had never seen that cold look in Jack's eyes. Not that he was comparing them of course, he'd promised himself he wouldn't. It wasn't fair on either of them.

But what if it did happen again? And quite frankly Ianto had a strong feeling it might after the way John had behaved last night. He'd been more terrified of a possessive John than he had been of a John pointing a gun in his face. He couldn't go through that again...

And he couldn't spend the rest of the day going out of his mind over it. He needed to talk to John.

He pulled his mobile out his trouser pocket and scrolled through his address book to find John's name. However, before he'd even pressed call his phone began to vibrate and John's name flashed across the screen. Ianto's hands shook as he pressed accept and raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"__Ianto?"_

"John"

_"Can we talk?"_

Ianto's heart leapt and he almost dropped the phone. "Of course" he answered a little shakily.

_"Good, reckon you can come back to the flat for an hour?" _

"I'll try..."

_"Thank you, I'll see you soon"_

He hung up before Ianto could say another word. Ianto sighed and rubbed his face, contemplating whether to make up an excuse to tell Jack or just leave. He eventually decided on the latter, Jack would probably assume he was going up to the tourist office and by the time he realised Ianto was gone he'd be back at the flat.

After checking everything was in its correct place he grabbed his jacket and headed up to the main levels of the hub. Gwen was busy at her own station and Martha was no where to be seen so he managed to get out without raising any questions.

He walked quickly to his car, a million thoughts racing through his head. This was one conversation he wasn't looking forward to having...

* * *

"John?" Ianto called as he opened the door to their flat and chucked his keys on the side. He made his way down the hall and scanned the lounge and kitchen. No sign of the Captain. Before he could go check the bedroom he felt a hand covering his eyes and lips on his neck.

"Hey you" John purred, lowering his hand from Ianto's eyes and turning him around to face him.

Ianto forced a smile and wrapped his arms loosely around John's waist "hey"

"Good day?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow "I'd only been there an hour..."

John frowned and checked the clock in the hall "Oh yeah...sorry, didn't realise"

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ianto asked quickly, wanting to get the worst over with. He was expecting John to try avoid the question but John was as calm as ever.

"Listen, gorgeous, I'm really sorry if I freaked you out last night or hurt you in any way, I guess I just got a little carried away. It's hard to have to follow up the great Jack Harkness to win your affections---"

"You're not him, John" Ianto interrupted sharply "I wouldn't want you to be. You're John, my John. I wouldn't have you any other way"

"I just needed to know you were mine" John said quietly "just needed to know you wouldn't leave..."

Ianto smiled "I'm not going anywhere, but if you ever feel that way again I need you to speak to me about it so I know where I stand. I've been trying to make sense of last night all morning and I couldn't do a thing till I'd spoken to you"

John nodded "I will"

"And I really don't want a repeat of what happened..."

"There won't be one, I promise"

"Then I think we're okay, unless there's something else bothering you?"

John grinned "absolutely nothing"

Ianto smiled back and pressed a kiss to John's lips, pulling the older man as close as he could. As he pulled back and rested his head on John's shoulder, he noticed something on the sofa.

"What happened to your shirt?"

John pulled out the embrace and turned to where Ianto's eyes were fixed on the blood stained shirt hanging over the sofa.

"Oh that...I just uh, ran into one of those weevils earlier on, got in a bit of a fight..."

Ianto's head snapped back to John, his eyes widened.

"Shit, John! Why didn't you say something?"

"I just did, it's no big deal...I dealt with it"

"Of course it's a big deal!" Ianto said frustratedly, raising his voice a little "you could've been killed"

John sighed and rolled his eyes "I'm fine, Ianto, I'm here aren't I?"

"I know, I just--"

"I'm _fine, _I'm a big boy after all" John smirked slightly and closed the gap between him and the Welshman. Ianto gave in to the charm and wrapped his arms back around John, sighing into his shoulder.

"Just be careful, won't you?"

"Always"

The two men were silent for a moment before John's eyes drifted back to the shirt on the other side of the room. _He really should deal with that..._he thought, pulling back slightly and looking Ianto in the eye.

"You should get back to work"

Ianto let out a long breath and stepped back "I guess I should...will you be okay on your own?"

"Ianto, stop fussing. Big boy, remember?"

Ianto grinned "how could I forget?"

"And the sooner you get back the sooner you can come home again" John said with a wink, already pushing Ianto towards the door. Ianto smiled and allowed himself to be pushed, stopping by the door to place one last kiss on the Captain's lips before disappearing out into the streets of Cardiff.

As soon as the door was shut John rushed over to the sofa to get rid of the shirt. He scanned the rest of his clothes for any sign of blood and rushed out the door. It had to be destroyed.

Because Ianto could never find out how the blood really got there...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry it's a little late again, microsoft office was being screwy and stuff. Sorted now so I should be posting more regularly :)

On with the angst!

* * *

Ianto woke up alone, something that was becoming a common occurrence these days. He had no idea why or where John left to go in the night, but every time he asked the older man got really defensive. Since the incident at the hotel the week before, Ianto was a little frightened of angering John. John had promised it wouldn't happen again, but Ianto couldn't help the slight doubt in the back of his mind.

As he got up to get ready for work he heard the click of the front door opening and footsteps heading towards the bedroom. He smiled as John's head appeared round the door but the older man didn't smile back.

"You're awake...I didn't expect you up for another hour" John had an unreadable expression on his face which made Ianto feel uneasy.

"Yeah, I uh...couldn't sleep. Thought I might as well get up now"

John eyed him suspiciously for a moment and Ianto suddenly felt extremely vulnerable under his gaze.

"Well you take your time" John said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes "I'll make you some breakfast"

Ianto smiled back and nodded "Thank you"

When Ianto made his way into the kitchen twenty minutes later the first thing he noticed was that John had changed. _How did he do that without coming in the bedroom? _He figured he probably shouldn't ask. He didn't want John to think he didn't trust him.

John was pouring two cups of tea into mugs and had left a huge plate of toast on the table. Ianto almost felt guilty for being suspicious of John after seeing that. After all, Ianto really did love the man.

John hadn't noticed Ianto come in yet, so Ianto quietly snuck up behind him and slipped his arms around his waist. John let out a small yelp of surprise and Ianto felt his whole body tense up. He quickly pressed a kiss to his neck to try and soothe him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you..."

That instantly seemed to alert John back to reality "No...you didn't, I just wasn't..." he turned quickly in Ianto's arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. Ianto responded eagerly, slipping his tongue into John's mouth and pulling him closer. The kiss lasted a couple minutes before John pulled away to lean his forehead against Ianto's.

"Do you _have_ to go in today?" John asked, his hands slowly trailing further down Ianto's back. Ianto grinned and let his fingers fiddle with the button on the older man's jeans, occasionally slipping his thumb beneath the waistband.

"Afraid so, but the rifts pretty quiet at the moment so I'll see if I can get off a little early"

John smiled playfully and began to trail kisses along Ianto's jaw line.

"You know, it's still early now..." John whispered huskily in his ear, sending a shiver of excitement down Ianto's spine. He grabbed a handful of John's shirt and practically dragged him back to the bedroom, all his earlier doubts about the Captain forgotten.

**

"Jack, I really think we should just check it out..."

"We're not the police, Gwen. It's nothing to do with us"

Gwen sighed dramatically and crossed her arms "I know that, _Jack, _it's just that five people have gone missing within one week and it _might_ just be worth checking if there was any rift activity around the areas they were last seen and—"

She was interrupted by the sound of the cog door rolling back to reveal Ianto, bag of pastries in one hand and four starbucks coffee's in the other.

"You're late" Jack tried to sound harsh but he was still finding it hard to play 'boss and employee' with Ianto. Ianto just raised an eyebrow and held up the pastries.

"Well I could just give these to Gwen and Martha if you're not interested?"

Jack managed to keep the professional mask in place for a total of three seconds before his face split into a grin "well I didn't say _that_, did I?"

Ianto smiled and handed the bag over to Jack, saying a cheerful good morning to Gwen as he did.

"Someone's in a good mood today" Gwen commented as she took a huge bite out her doughnut.

Ianto smirked and sipped his coffee "just had a good morning, that's all..."

"Ah, one of _those_ mornings was it?" Gwen asked, playfully nudging him with her elbow. Jack felt a familiar pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach when Ianto replied with a wink and a 'wouldn't you like to know'

As Ianto turned to go feed myfanwy, Jack called after him "Ianto, did you hear anything about the people that went missing?"

Ianto stopped in his tracks and turned back to face Jack "what people?"

"Five people have gone missing this week" Gwen explained "first one vanished on Monday and the police have no leads whatsoever, no witnesses or anything"

Ianto froze "Monday...? Do they know when it happened?"

"Well" Gwen continued "they think it happened on his way to work, he never showed up that day apparently..."

Ianto nodded "Right"

Gwen went on "the next one went missing Tuesday evening; girlfriend said he never returned from the pub that night..."

Ianto nodded again though he wasn't really listening anymore. Images of John's blood soaked shirt on Monday when he got home were running through his head...he said it had been a weevil.

"Think it could be related to the rift?" Jack asked suddenly, making Ianto snap out his trance. The rift...Ianto really hoped it _was _related to the rift...

"Yeah, maybe...would be worth checking out anyway, right?"

Gwen smiled smugly at Jack "that's two against one; we should definitely check it out now"

Jack sighed "Yeah, I guess. Maybe you should go talk to the police, see what else they know" Gwen nodded and went to grab her Jacket while Jack turned back to Ianto.

"Ianto, you go with Gwen and find out what you can about the families, me and Martha will work from the hub. Let us know if you find anything we can work with"

Ianto nodded and followed Gwen out the hub. There was one thing he had to do first though.

"Gwen, think I could pop home quickly while you're talking to the police?" Ianto asked as they got in the SUV "something I need to pick up..."

"Missing him already?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ianto smiled and shook his head "just something I forgot to do this morning..."

Gwen smirked "you don't have to explain, love, my lips are sealed"

"Thanks, Gwen"

**

The door was locked when Ianto arrived home which just raised his suspicions even more. He quickly unlocked the door and double checked the flat for John just in case. It was empty.

He ran into the bedroom and began rifling through John's clothes for any traces of blood. He checked through the whole wardrobe and the chest of draws. He even rummaged through the cabinet in the bathroom for anything suspicious but there was nothing. Just as he was about to start searching through the kitchen the door opened and John stepped through. As soon as he saw Ianto he froze on the spot.

"What are you doing home?!"

"N...nothing, I mean...I um, forgot something..." Ianto mentally cursed himself for stumbling over his words.

John frowned and it was then Ianto's eyes drifted down to the black bag he was holding. John followed his gaze and Ianto swore he saw a flash of panic on the older man's face.

"What's in the bag?" Ianto asked, trying to act casual.

"What's it to you?!" John snapped, causing Ianto's heart to beat a little faster.

"Nothing, I was just ask—"

"Yeah, well it's none of your fucking business" John practically yelled.

Ianto swallowed hard "John, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to—"

"Why are you here, Ianto?" John asked suddenly, taking a step closer to Ianto and throwing the bag down behind him.

"John, I just came back to—"

"Spy on me"

"No, I wasn't...John, please..." he reached out for the older man cautiously and tried to take his hand but John just stepped back out of reach and glared.

"Yes you were, you question everything I do...like you don't trust me"

"I do trust you, John, please..." Ianto was begging now but John didn't seem to hear him.

"Always wanting to know where I am and who I'm with, well I don't complain about you being around bloody Jack Harkness all the time and to be quite honest with you, Ianto, I'm starting to wonder if this is going to work between us while you're still working there..."

Ianto frowned "what do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that maybe you should decide what's more important to you, me or Torchwood"

Ianto's eyes widened "I'm not leaving Torchwood, John, I can't..."

John gave a short bitter laugh "of course you can't, you're in love with him"

Ianto opened his mouth to speak but wasn't sure what to say. Part of him knew John was probably right but he couldn't say that...

"Go on, admit it. It was always _him_ wasn't it?"

Ianto shook his head desperately "I love you, John"

That just seemed to fuel John's anger even more. He grabbed a fistful of Ianto's hair in one hand and gripped it tightly, yanking his head back to look him in the eye.

"Stop lying to me, Ianto" he hissed as Ianto struggled in his hold.

"I'm not lying" Ianto croaked out "please, you're hurting me..."

John growled and without warning slammed Ianto back into the wall. Ianto's head hit the wall hard and stars danced in front of his eyes.

"Well you're hurting _me_, Ianto" John said quietly before disappearing out the door and slamming it shut behind him. Ianto instantly sank to the floor and ran a hand through his hair, his head thumping painfully. But as his vision began to focus a little, he spotted something out the corner of his eye.

The black bag John had been carrying still sat in the corner...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Late late late. Sorry. Wasn't too pleased with this chapter but here it is anyway =/ Hope you like it!

Feedback is loved :)

* * *

Ianto simply stared at the bag in front of him for a few moments, as if waiting for it to come alive. As his head began to clear and his vision returned to normal, he cautiously reached out for the bag and pulled it towards him. It felt surprisingly light for...well, he wasn't sure what he was expecting to find.

His heart thumped as he began to undo the zip and part of him almost didn't want to know exactly what John _was_ hiding. If it confirmed his suspicions about the Captain then everything he'd been building his life around in the last few weeks would be ruined.

Ianto was surprised to find very little actually in the bag, but one thing that did catch his attention was a small black box tucked into the side pocket. He pulled it out with shaky hands and flicked open the lid. The first thing he noticed was the huge wad of money wrapped in an elastic band before his eyes drifted to the stack of cards underneath it. Bank cards, travel cards, a driver's licence. He flicked through the names on them all and found they belonged to five different people...

He swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair. _It could just be a coincidence..._

He studied the cards more carefully, memorising a couple of the names before placing them back in the box. He put the bag back in the corner where John had left it and sat back against the wall, sighing heavily. His head was still thumping painfully where it had hit the wall and he knew he should probably get checked over by Martha in case of concussion. There was no way he'd be able to do that though without her asking a million questions about how it happened and he really didn't want to have to deal with that. Plus if Jack found out he'd be fucked, Jack always knew when he was lying.

He slowly pulled himself up and away from the wall. He still felt a little dizzy but at least he could actually see now. He made his way into the kitchen, placing one hand on the wall for extra support. He had to get back to work, Gwen would be waiting for him and he didn't want to arouse suspicion.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, picked up his keys from the side and headed for the door.

He could do this. He just had to get through today, speak to Martha and then come home and deal with John. Everything would be fine...

**

"What a day!" Gwen dropped onto the hub couch and crossed her ankles on the coffee table "Ianto, think you could be a darling and get me a coffee?" she pleaded, shooting him her best puppy eyes. Ianto smiled and nodded, unable to do much else after the day they'd had. His headache had been getting worse throughout the afternoon and he knew he should really see Martha about it. He had tried a couple times during the day but Jack had kept popping up out of nowhere like he always did.

As he started up the coffee machine he felt rather than heard Jack enter the kitchen behind him. That was something he really didn't need right now. Jack had been watching him like a hawk all day and now it was probably time for 'the talk'

"Ianto?" _Yep, here it comes..._

"Yes, Jack?" Ianto said calmly, turning around to face the Captain.

"Are you alright? You seemed a little off today..."

"I'm fine" Ianto snapped a little too harshly. Jack frowned and took a step closer.

"You don't look fine, are you sleeping okay?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically "I appreciate the concern, Jack, but I'm _fine. _Just been a long day for all of us"

Jack smiled softly "Alright, but just so you know if you ever need anything or you just want to talk," he paused to meet Ianto's eyes "you can talk to me"

Both men gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Jack coughed awkwardly and turned to leave. Ianto snapped back to reality "wait, Jack," he moved closer and smiled "I've got some paperwork to finish off this evening, maybe I could do it here, you know, to keep you company..." Jack raised an eyebrow in question and Ianto quickly continued "as friends, obviously"

"Well as much as I always appreciate your company, won't your _boyfriend_ mind?"

Ianto sighed; John was the last person he wanted to think about right now. "He's got things on tonight, besides, we're not glued at the hip" he turned away from Jack to begin pouring the coffee and Jack watched him move around the kitchen. He desperately wanted to just reach out and touch him but he was unsure how welcome that would be right now. Instead he settled for a smile and a nod.

"Well if you're sure that's okay then I'd love the company, gets pretty lonely here at nights"

Ianto felt his heart clench in his chest. He hated the thought of Jack on his own at night, especially as the older man rarely slept. Without thinking he reached out and placed one comforting hand on Jack's arm before speaking again.

"I'll pick up a Chinese, the paperwork's going to take a while to get through and I'm sure you must be hungry"

Jack glanced down at the hand on his arm in confusion before looking at Ianto. For some reason such a simple gesture had him lost for words and he suddenly found his throat a lot dryer than usual. He swallowed hard and attempted to form words in his head.

"Yes, Chinese...sounds good"

Ianto smiled and handed Jack his coffee "I'll go pick it up in a bit then"

Jack nodded and Ianto walked past him to go hand the coffee's out.

_Is this really a good idea?_ He asked himself. One part of him was just glad he'd have an excuse to stay at the hub tonight. The other realistic part of him knew running away from his problems was definitely not the answer. Especially when running away from them meant you spent a whole evening alone with your ex. He knew he should be sorting things out with John, finding out if John had any connection with these missing people. But his relationship with John had been his security for the past few weeks and he wasn't ready for that to all come crashing down yet. Plus, he hated to admit it, but he was also pretty nervous of the older man right now.

He sighed and rubbed his head, which was still throbbing painfully, and placed his coffee down on the side. He couldn't just avoid John all night. What if John went out again? If his suspicions about him were correct then he should be there to stop it. And what if they weren't? They could work through this; maybe their relationship would still have a future.

He quickly made a decision and pulled out his phone, his heart beating in his ears as he pressed call. He expected John to be cold with him but the older man sounded more worried than anything else.

"_Ianto? Where are you?"_

"Still at work, John, it's been a long day...are you going to be home this evening?"

"_Of course, gorgeous, when will you be back?" _

Ianto flinched at the name 'gorgeous'. How could John behave so normally after what had happened?

"Not soon, I'm afraid," Ianto said, keeping the harsh edge in his voice "I've got a lot of paperwork to finish off and need to stay late"

"_Are you mad at me?" _John said quietly after a moment. Ianto let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"To be honest, I'm more confused than anything...I think we need to talk"

The line was silent and Ianto briefly wondered if he'd hung up before John spoke again.

"_I know we do, why don't I come pick you up? We could go talk over dinner?" _

Ianto considered his offer before he looked up to see Jack sat in his office writing reports for the day. Alone. He sighed and turned his attention back to John.

"I think I need some time to get my head together, I'm pretty tired after today...can you give me a couple hours?"

"_Of course, gorgeous, I'll get us a takeaway for when you get home"_

Ianto felt slightly relieved at that, at least that meant John would be at home tonight.

"See you tonight, John" Ianto hung up and suddenly felt a sense of control wash over him. He could deal with this. He wouldn't let John make him feel weak. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

Reaching for his coffee he closed his eyes and took a long blissful sip. When he opened them he found Gwen Cooper standing in front of him with a look on her face that usually meant she wanted something.

"Ianto, are you staying late tonight?"

"Yup, you need anything?"

Gwen scanned a piece of paper she was holding and turned back to Ianto "I was wondering if you could find out some information about this guy, Dylan Edmunds, he's one of the missing people. The most recent one, actually"

Ianto froze"...Dylan Edmunds?"

"Yeah, you know of him?"

Ianto glanced at the picture on the page and swallowed "Yes...but I wish I didn't..."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I'd like to apologise for this being so late, but I really couldn't get it done any earlier :( I'm done at college now for xmas so I should hopefully be updating more often :)

Enjoy!

Gwen listened intently as Ianto finished telling her about John, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth as if to say something but snapped it shut instantly, unsure how to respond. Ianto avoided her gaze and stared at the floor, his heart pounding in his chest. After a few awkward moments Gwen finally broke the silence.

"So, you're sure it's—"

"Yes, Gwen" Ianto interrupted sharply, slightly irritated by Gwen's desperate attempts to find good in everyone "there's no other explanation..."

"But it could just be a mis—"

"No, Gwen. I mean, I wish it was too but I can't keep lying to myself"

Gwen eyed him thoughtfully for a second and Ianto could tell by the look on her face that there was something she wanted to say.

"It's just...you're taking this surprisingly well for someone who's just found out their boyfriend might be a murderer..."

Ianto sighed and dropped his gaze back to the floor "Lives are in danger Gwen, I can't afford to think about myself right now"

Gwen smiled sympathetically and reached across to cover Ianto's hand with her own. "You're going to have to eventually, love. I know it's hard but it's better to face your problems than run away from them"

Ianto smirked "Whoever came up with that saying has obviously never met a weevil"

Gwen grinned and moved her hand from Ianto's to cup his cheek "Oh Ianto," she paused and brushed her thumb across his cheek tenderly "what was Jack thinking when he let you go..."

The smile fell from Ianto's face instantly. "What's that supposed to mean?!" he asked accusingly, a hint of anger in his voice.

Gwen looked slightly taken aback by Ianto's reaction but didn't apologise. They both knew what she was thinking and they both knew she was right.

"I'm just worried for you, Ianto. I don't want John to hurt _you_..."

Ianto bit his lip and Gwen noticed the way his whole body tensed up. She leaned forward and tilted his chin up to look him in the eye.

"He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

Ianto swallowed and tried to avert his eyes. Gwen's heart sank.

"Right, Jack needs to know"

"No!" Ianto hissed frantically, eyes wide "he can't know, not yet. Just let me do more research first, see if I can find any real evidence"

Gwen looked unconvinced "Ianto, that could be dangerous. Surely the cards you found are all the evidence we need?"

Ianto shook his head "No, they could belong to someone else. Maybe he's working with someone or---"

"Ianto," Gwen interrupted "you said yourself there's no other explanation"

"Just let me do this Gwen," Ianto pleaded "if I find anything else we can tell Jack"

Gwen sighed "just don't get in any trouble, okay? Call me if you need me"

"I will," Ianto smiled and squeezed her hand "thank you, Gwen"

**

The flat was dark when Ianto arrived home. He flicked the switch on the wall and blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness. When he did he was greeted with the sight of John sat in the living room staring straight back at him. He looked...different.

"John, you're here...in the dark..."

"I thought you weren't coming home yet?" John said, a cold edge to his voice.

Ianto flung his keys on the side and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, here I am"

"Jack had enough of you, has he?"

Ianto frowned and he felt his stomach flutter "I don't know what you mean..."

John stood up and took a step towards him. "You know exactly what I mean"

Ianto stood his ground and fixed the older man with an icy glare "If this is the way it's going to be I'm walking straight back out that door, John"

"Then do it!" John was yelling now "It's what you've wanted to do ever since we got back to Cardiff so why don't you just go?! Fuck off back to _him _and stop lying to me!"

Ianto laughed bitterly and took a step towards John "Stop lying to _you?! _What about your mysterious trips in the middle of the night? What about all the blood stains in your shirts that you think I don't notice? What about those _five _men you _murdered_?" The words were out of Ianto's mouth before he could stop them and when he realised what he'd said he quickly backed off, unsure what John might do.

Panic and anger flashed across John's face and Ianto raised his arm to protect himself should John lash out. However, when he finally turned to look at John he was surprised to find the older man had tears in his eyes.

"I..I couldn't get a job, I wanted to give you everything you deserved..." he paused and swallowed hard "I needed the money..."

"That is _not _an excuse, John. You murdered _five _innocent people!"

"For you Ianto," John whispered "for you"

"No! No, don't you dare!" Ianto hissed furiously "Don't try and twist this around, this was _your_ doing John, not mine!"

John cautiously reached out to touch him but Ianto stepped back out of reach. John sighed "I thought you loved me?"

Ianto's eyebrows shot up and he gave a short laugh of disbelief "I _did_ love you John, doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with murder!"

"But I thought you loved me for _me, _Ianto. This is part of me, it's something I have to do...can't you understand that?"

That was the last straw for Ianto. Before John knew what was happening Ianto's fist had connected with his jaw and he was sent staggering backwards into the wall. "No! I _cannot _understand that!" Ianto yelled, tears in his eyes "This _thing_ you've become...it's not the John I know, it's not the John I _want _to know. It's twisted, John, _this _is _twisted_!"

John slowly raised his head to look up at Ianto's face, the look in his eyes similar to that of a predator. It made Ianto feel uneasy and he found all his sudden confidence replaced by fear. He turned to walk away but was stopped by John's hand gripping his wrist, holding him back.

"Get off me John!" he struggled desperately against John's grip but the older man was too strong. John had stood up now and was tugging Ianto back, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him against his body.

"John, please...just let me go" Ianto begged. He felt John's breath ghost over neck and then John's deep, gruff voice in his ear.

"If I were you eye candy I'd stop struggling," he trailed his lips down Ianto's neck and bit down hard on Ianto's collar bone, eliciting a short yelp of pain from the younger man "or this is going to hurt a lot more than it needs to..."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N It's on time! Woo!

WARNING: This chapter contains quite graphic torture, it was pretty hard to write.

Though I should point out that no Ianto's were harmed during the making of this chapter. Asif I would...

* * *

Gwen tapped her fingers nervously on her desk, glancing at her phone for what had to be the hundredth time in a minute. Ianto had been gone for over an hour now and she still hadn't heard anything from him.

Ten minutes. She'd give it ten minutes and if she didn't hear anything in those ten minutes she'd tell Jack.

She let her eyes drift towards Jack's office and chewed her lip anxiously. A lot could happen in ten minutes...

No. She wouldn't betray Ianto's trust like that unless she really had to.

Another three minutes passed and still not a word from Ianto. She sighed and attempted to distract herself doodling on the set of post-it notes on her desk. She was so wrapped up in her own little world trying not to think about the Welshman that she didn't hear the heavy footsteps approach her from behind.

"Gwen?" Jack said softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder when she shrieked in surprise. "You okay?"

Gwen spun around in her chair, her eyes wide and her hands clasped over her heart. "Jesus, Jack! Give a girl some warning next time!"

Jack chuckled fondly and raised an eyebrow "And is there any particular reason you're looking so guilty Gwen Cooper? Sorry, Gwen _Williams_"

Gwen opened and closed her mouth a few times before giving up and smiling sheepishly "That obvious?"

Jack smirked "Uh huh"

Sighing, Gwen fought a silent battle in her mind over whether she should make up some ridiculous story or just come out with the truth. As always, her conscience won.

She turned to Jack and gestured to his office, her heart pounding.

"You might want to sit down for this..."

**

Ianto woke to find himself in a white room. A _blindingly _white room.

And Ianto hated white. You could never get the stains out of white.

He lifted an arm up to cover his eyes but instantly regretted it when he felt a sharp surge of pain in his side. Groaning, he rolled over and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to remember how he got there in the first place. He remembered talking to Jack. He remembered talking to Gwen. He remembered coming home and...

"Eye candy, you're awake"

_Ah, yes. That..._

He blinked a few times and attempted to locate the source of the voice. He could just about make out the shape of John sat on a chair a few metres away but it hurt too much to focus. In the end he gave up and just closed his eyes again, maybe he could just pretend to be asleep and John wouldn't hurt him.

Or not. Within seconds John was on his feet, grabbing a handful of Ianto's hair in his fist and yanking his head back. Ianto sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth as his head throbbed in agony. He tried to reach behind him to push John away but that only sent another wave of searing pain through his body and John was not showing any mercy.

"You see, Ianto Jones," John hissed in his ear "I've been playing nice up until now, been the perfect boyfriend you might say" He gave a sharp tug on Ianto's hair, eliciting a gasp from the younger man "Gave you everything you wanted I did, gave up my whole life for you. But now," without warning he drew a small scalpel from his pocket, gave another harsh tug on Ianto's hair and sliced the instrument across his cheek, tearing through the tender flesh. A strangled cry followed by a string of expletives escaped Ianto's lips and he began struggling desperately against John's hold. "Now, you've hurt my feelings Ianto Jones"

"Please, John," Ianto croaked out "Stop"

John laughed bitterly and released Ianto's hair, letting his body fall to the floor with a thump.

"And you know what the worst part is?" John continued, stepping around Ianto's body so he was looming over him "I really did love you, Ianto, but that wasn't enough was it?"

Ianto watched him through heavy eyes, anxiously awaiting his next move. His body was numb with pain and he could taste blood and bile in the back of his throat. Dying would be like heaven right now.

John was still watching him and he figured he was probably meant to say something.

"I'm sorry, John" he whispered, praying John heard him so he didn't have to repeat it.

John's face hardened and suddenly Ianto was being pulled to his feet and shoved into the nearest wall. Ianto had little time to recover before a harsh smack round the face knocked him back to the floor. John was at his side in an instant, gripping his jaw with one hand and forcing Ianto to face him.

"Darling, I will make you _so_ sorry," John hissed "In fact, I'll make sure you never forget how fucking sorry you are" That was the only warning he got before John picked up the scalpel from the floor, raised it above his head and plunged it straight into Ianto's thigh.

"_JesusFuckingChrist!" _Ianto screamed out loud, gripping onto John's arms as his body spasmed in agony. If he'd thought he was in pain thirty seconds ago it was nothing compared to now, his whole body pulsing, burning, suffocating. The spasms slowly turned into desperate sobs and John watched through cold eyes as Ianto's body fell limp into his lap. He waited a few moments for Ianto to slip out of consciousness before he stood up, spared Ianto one last glance and left the room.

Ianto was drifting. He barely registered John's legs moving from beneath him and his head hitting the cold, hard floor before everything was black.

And Ianto could finally get some peace.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I am SO sorry this took so long. I was distracted with xmas and college and stuff. Sorry sorry sorry :(

It could've been up days ago but I was paranoid and fiddling with it for ages. Feedback would be awesome!

On a lighter note, happy new year! xx

"Jack, slow down," Gwen pleaded, cautiously placing a comforting hand on the older man's knee in a desperate attempt to calm him. Jack barely seemed to notice she was even there and sped on regardless, his hands gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

Gwen bit her lip and turned her eyes back to the road, silently praying there were no speed cameras about. Or small children...

She gasped and clung onto whatever was in reach as Jack swerved around a sharp bend and sent them both flying forwards. A couple car horns sounded but Jack ignored them and continued to race through the streets of Cardiff.

As he drove through the third red traffic light Gwen decided enough was enough.

"For fucks sake Jack, stop!" Gwen commanded, wrenching the wheel from Jack's grasp and pulling them over on the side of the road. Jack seemed to snap out of his reverie then and turned to Gwen, a wild look in his eyes.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Jack demanded at the top of his voice, making Gwen shy away from him a little. "We wouldn't even _be_ in this mess if it weren't for you, sending Ianto into the house of a _murderer_ on his own! What the hell were you _thinking,_ Gwen?!"

"Oh so this is _my _fault now, is it?" Gwen hissed back at him. "It's by your doing that John came back in the first place! If you hadn't made Ianto leave—"

"I didn't _make _him leave!" Jack snapped, slamming his fist down on the wheel making Gwen jump slightly. "That was his choice!"

"You knew what John was like; you should never have let him _near_ Ianto!"

"How was I supposed to stop him? You were the one that wanted Ianto back and he wouldn't have come back without John!"

Gwen frowned and reached over to squeeze Jack's hand. "I wasn't the only one who wanted him back..."

Jack didn't reply, just turned to stare out the window with a faraway expression on his face. Gwen continued.

"Why did Ianto leave, Jack?"

Jack sighed and let his head fall back against the seat, still gazing out the window and refusing to look Gwen in the eye.

"He wanted more from our...." he paused to find the word but nothing really sounded right in his head.

"Relationship?" Gwen offered.

Jack shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Maybe, I'm not so sure. I always find it easier not to put a label on things"

Gwen nodded. "I know that much..."

Jack tilted his head towards her but kept his eyes fixed out the window. "Yeah, Ianto knew that too and I thought he was happy with the way things were," he paused and inhaled a long breath. "Or I just pretended he was and avoided all the signs that maybe he wasn't. I kept him at a distance because deep down I knew he was in love with me and didn't want to face up to it..." Jack stopped talking suddenly as if surprised at himself for admitting this much to Gwen. Gwen certainly hadn't been expecting it either but smiled encouragingly and gestured for him to continue.

"My lips are sealed Jack, I wouldn't want to spoil your reputation"

Jack smirked. "As what? An intergalactic manwhore?"

Gwen laughed and shook her head. "Something like that" she paused and gave Jack's hand one last squeeze, not wanting to push him anymore. "Look, maybe we should talk about this later...we should probably go..."

Jack's eyes widened and he was instantly alerted back to the present. "Oh god, Gwen! Ianto!" he fumbled with the keys in the ignition, slammed his foot down and pulled out onto the road. He was still speeding like a mad man, but the aggression from before had been replaced by determination. Gwen was sure the anger would rise again as soon as he got his hands on John, but for now she was pleased to notice Jack looked slightly relieved, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Maybe there was a little hope for them, so long as they could make it to Ianto in time.

**

Jack nearly ripped the door off its hinges in his race to get to Ianto. He didn't stop once the door was open, just charged through the hall and into the living room, gun drawn. Gwen was right behind him, kicking open the door to every room and calling Ianto's name. Jack ran through into the bedroom, pulling the covers off the bed and checking every draw and cabinet for clues. There was nothing.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly, kicking the bedpost in frustration and running a hand through his hair. Gwen appeared behind him, swearing under her breath.

"He's not here, Jack. I've checked everywhere!"

"Check again!" Jack snapped. "Just look for anything to indicate where John could've taken him!"

Gwen hesitated for a minute, eyeing Jack carefully before simply nodding and turning away. Jack continued to rummage through the draws, just desperate for a sign. Anything.

Just as he was on the verge of giving up, he heard a muffled knocking sound coming from the corner of the room. He narrowed his eyes and listened again as Gwen appeared behind him, watching.

"Jack?" she whispered, reaching out to touch his arm. Jack silenced her with his hand and pointed to the corner.

That's when Gwen heard it too. There was definitely something knocking.

Jack took a few steps forward before pausing to listen again. It was clearer now; he could even hear something that sounded like a whimper.

He moved even closer to the noise, scanning the room up and down to try and locate the source. As he crouched down it suddenly hit him. It was below them.

Jack jumped to his feet and began to slide the heavy chest of draws out from the corner while Gwen ran to grab the other side. Together they lifted it and placed it behind them, the knocking now ten times louder.

Jack pulled back the carpet and wrenched back one of the floorboards. Someone groaned but it was too dark to see anything.

"Grab me a torch, Gwen," Jack spoke hurriedly. "Top draw in the kitchen underneath the sink"

Gwen didn't bother to ask how Jack knew that, it probably wasn't the best time.

While Gwen fetched the torch, Jack pulled back another floorboard and tried to get a better look. He could just about make out the shape of someone down there but the rest was a mystery. He wasn't sure whether to hope it was Ianto or not.

Gwen returned with the torch and chucked it to Jack. He leaned forward over the gap in the floor and flicked the switch.

He was met by a pair of large brown eyes and a badly bruised face. Not Ianto's, but Jack should probably be thankful for that. Gwen came closer and gasped as she caught sight of the boys battered appearance. The boy didn't speak, just stared at them with wide eyes, his whole body shaking.

"Who put you here?" Jack demanded, too angry to show any sympathy. He had to find Ianto.

The boy said nothing, just blinked and continued to stare up at them. Gwen took a step forward and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Why don't you let me handle this, Jack?" she spoke softly. "Maybe you should go outside and get some air"

Jack hesitated but was too frustrated to argue. He nodded, shot one last glance at the boy and stormed out the door.

Gwen turned back to the boy and sighed, not even sure if he was a boy or a man, but he looked so young and vulnerable in that moment. She reached out to brush her fingers over his cheek and smiled faintly.

"We don't want to hurt you," she whispered. "We just want to help"

The boy swallowed and turned away. Gwen went on.

"What's your name?"

"D...d..Daniel" he stuttered. Gwen frowned and reached for his hand.

"Well then, Daniel. Shall we get you out of here?"

**

Jack sighed heavily as he slumped against the wall outside. He hated feeling helpless, it made him feel weak and he wasn't allowed to be weak. He was the leader and he'd let everyone down.

_Fuck, I want Ianto_...

Just the thought of Ianto and what John may have done to him made his anger rise again. He growled and slammed his fist into the brick wall with a crack. He was pretty sure it hurt like hell but he was too angry to feel or do anything but watch the blood swell up and trickle through his fingers.

Tosh and Owen were dead because of his brother. Now Ianto might be dead because of his ex lover.

Maybe he was just doing more harm than good being here.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the soft footsteps moving towards him or the gun being aimed at his head. He didn't even feel the pain of the bullet as it pierced his body. The only thing he felt was anger.

Anger that he had let Ianto go and was now watching John fucking Hart slip into the apartment, gun drawn, while he bled all over the pavement.

He closed his eyes and thought of Ianto as he drifted into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Sorry sorry sorry again. College hates me and won't leave me alone. Plus I was fiddling with this all week trying to get it right. Sometimes someone should just slap me and tell me to get on with it.

This story is almost at an end but I have plans for a shorter sequel if people would like one :) Thanks for sticking with it, all the feedback has been lovely!

Anyway, I hope this meets people's expectations! Enjoy!

* * *

Gwen closed her eyes and bit her lip, shooting a glance at Daniel next to her. He was still as a rock, not even wriggling in the ropes around his wrists. Gwen figured she should probably stop trying to escape herself, even she didn't know exactly what John was capable of.

"I've gotta say, you did me a favour sending Jack away," John sneered. "That was just one less problem to take care of. Well, for now anyway"

Gwen inhaled a shaky breath through her nose. _Don't panic, Jack will be here. _

"No need to worry about that though, what I have in store for you won't take long at all..."

_Shit. _Gwen began wriggling frantically, feeling the ropes digging into her skin. John caught her from the corner of his eye and sighed.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you; you remember what happened last time Miss Cooper?"

Gwen tried to open her mouth to speak before she remembered the tape stuck across it. Instead she chose to just fix John with her iciest glare, the kind she saved for Rhys when he left the toilet seat up.

_Oh god...Rhys! Hurry up Jack!_

She turned her attention back to John who was pulling a small black case out of his bag. Gwen really didn't want to know what was in it, though she was sure she'd find out pretty soon. John swiftly undid the zip and flipped the case open.

_Oh good, he's brought tools. _

When John turned around his attention was fixed on Daniel, one hand fingering his gun and the other holding a small dagger. Gwen's eyes widened as he stepped closer and ripped the tape off Daniels mouth, the dagger coming up to rest against his throat.

"It's a shame to let you go y'know," John spoke in a low husky voice as he trailed the blade across Daniels neck. "You were such a good boy, luring them to you like that. Just like I asked you to," he glanced across at Gwen and grinned. "I'm almost disappointed that they fell for it so easily"

Gwen growled and tried to reach out to kick John away, but John had wrapped tape around her ankles and it only succeeded in making her slump into a really awkward position. _Nice one, Cooper._

John ignored her and turned back to Daniel, moving the blade down his chest. Daniels whole body trembled as he stared at the ceiling, uttering desperate pleas under his breath. Gwen began struggling again but it was no use. She was stuck where she was.

Just as she decided to give in, she noticed John's attention had shifted to the door. She frowned and watched as he slid the dagger into his belt and pushed himself off the floor, his gaze fixed firmly on the door in front. His hand went to his gun and a small smile played at his lips. Gwen decided she didn't like that look one bit.

There was a slight creak outside and Gwen's heart began to pound. She just hoped it wasn't Jack coming to make a dramatic entrance. It couldn't be. Jack wasn't that stupid.

The door swung open with a bang, two deafening shots rang out and she watched as Jack's body fell to the floor with a thud.

Gwen sighed mentally. _We are well and truly screwed._

John stepped forward towards Jack's body, tucking his gun back in its hoister. He rolled Jack onto his back with his foot and crouched down to stroke his hair.

"I wish you'd just come to your senses, Jack," John said softly. "Then we wouldn't have to keep meeting like this"

Gwen watched as he began to tie Jack's arms and legs up the same he had with her, wrapping twice as much tape around his ankles. She glanced at Daniel again, unsure if he was even conscious or not. His head was down, his chin resting on his chest. A thin layer of sweat covered the bare skin on his torso and his face was pale as a ghost. He looked awfully young.

She turned her attention back to John who was now dragging Jack across to her and propping him up against the wall. Jack's limp body fell forward and it took several attempts before John managed to sit him upright. Gwen almost wanted to laugh; even when Jack was dead he was still stubborn as ever.

When John finally stood up, he stretched his arms above his head and that action was far too familiar to Gwen. She remembered _that _night. She remembered pointing a gun at John's head while he kneeled on the floor in front of her, his expression similar to the one he was wearing now. She remembered sitting against the cold wall of a weevil cell and wondering if she'd ever see her husband's face again.

She remembered Tosh and Owen.

A sharp gasp next to pulled her from her thoughts and she turned to find Jack, wide eyed and gulping air, his eyes darting back and forth to assess his surroundings. John hadn't taped over his mouth, she noticed. That was probably a bad thing.

"Nice of you to join us, Jack," John spoke without turning around, his attention focused back on his tools. Gwen shivered. John continued. "We've got a long night ahead of us"

"What have you done with Ianto?!" Jack demanded, his voice slightly shaky from his body still recovering.

John sighed and turned to face him. "I didn't want to hurt him you know," he paused, considering his words. "It was never really me though was it? I've never really been a one man guy..." he took a step towards Jack and kneeled down in front of him, a softer smile on his face. "Except with you of course, we never needed anyone else did we?"

Jack scoffed and narrowed his eyes. "Funny, I seem to remember having this conversation with you once before," he leaned forwards as far as he could, one eyebrow raised. "My answer hasn't changed. My answer is never going to change as long as you're alive, which won't be much longer if I can help it"

John laughed bitterly and stood up, absently fingering the dagger in his belt. "And there you go again; it's that attitude that got you here in the first place, Jack. No wonder eye candy got fed up with you"

"_Ianto_ is not a murderer," Jack hissed. "He is _not_ like you!"

"No, no he's not," John whipped the dagger out his belt and loomed over Jack. "But you are"

Jack glared up at him. "I'm not that person anymore"

John laughed again, tracing the line of Jack's jaw with his finger. "Of course you are, Jack. You just need a reminder," he moved his hand over the other man's and Jack automatically curled his fingers into a fist. "I wish you'd been there, Jack," John spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "Ianto had already left for work, I was out at this small coffee shop and I met this guy," he grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Took him home, shagged him. It was all so familiar and I couldn't quite work out why..."

Jack was fuming now, grinding his teeth together and digging his nails into his palm. John picked up on this of course and smirked before continuing with the story. "Then I thought back to the old times, you and me. Taking whatever we wanted from life without a care in the world. We killed because we had to and it felt _good. _You _know _it felt good, Jack. I _know _you'd do it again and we both know you'd enjoy it"

Jack growled and began to struggle again, kicking out uselessly at John and attempting to force his hands apart. John waited for him to give in before he carried on talking.

"Anyway, after that well...you know how it is; once you start you just can't stop"

"You're wrong," Jack spat. "I've left that part of me behind"

John's lips quirked into a half smile. "You're a killer, Jack. Just like me"

"No," Jack insisted, refusing to meet John's eyes.

"I knew Ianto would go back to you eventually, I know I always did. Figured with him out your life maybe you'd come to your senses, but it seems I have to do all the work myself"

"It's you who needs to come to your senses!" Jack yelled, eyes wild. "It's you who needs to realise that this is _never _going to happen!"

John ignored him and moved his hands back to Jack's. He prised open Jack's fist with his fingers and placed the dagger in his palm. Jack still refused to co-operate.

"Take it," John snapped, pulling his gun back out and pointing it at Gwen who's eyes widened in horror. "Or she dies"

Jack hesitated a moment before finally curling his fingers back around the dagger. John smiled and stood up, his eyes shifting to Daniel briefly.

"Now, I'll tell you what's going to happen," said John, crossing his arms over his chest and looking pointedly at Jack. "I'm going to untie you and I'm going to untie him, "he gestured to Daniel with his head."And then, you're going to kill him"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that"

"You don't get a say. Either you kill him or," he raised his gun again and aimed it at Gwen, "I kill her"

Jack swallowed. This was such a mess. Why the hell had he let John back into his life? Why the hell had he let him near a member of his team?

He turned his head slightly towards Daniel but couldn't bring himself to look at him. He looked at Gwen instead who stared right back and shook her head slowly. Jack frowned.

"I have to, Gwen" he whispered.

Gwen shook her head more frantically and tried to reach out to him. Jack avoided her and turned back to John.

"Okay, you win. Untie—"

A loud crash sounded, the door swung open, someone yelled 'stop' and before Jack knew what had happened Martha Jones was stood before him, gun pointed directly at John's face.

John took a step back and slowly raised his hands above his head and Jack felt the relief wash over him. God, he bloody loved that woman.

John opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word a bullet pierced his shoulder and he fell back with a cry. Martha wasted no time rushing forward, grabbing the Captain's gun and taping up his own arms and legs. John groaned and swore through the whole procedure but that only caused Martha to stuff a rolled up cloth into his mouth and knee him harshly in the side.

Jack watched silently in awe until Martha finished the job, turned around and grinned.

"I found him, Jack," she exclaimed, rushing over to help them. She took Jack's face in her hands and looked him square in the eye.

"Ianto's safe"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Sorry this took so long, all the snow has been very distracting and I've spent most my days off college sleeping. I know, I'm useless.

One or two chapters left of this :) Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up, I really appreciate it :) x

"Jack?"

Jack lifted his head from where it was resting in his hands, his eyes red rimmed and swollen. Martha offered him a soft, sympathetic smile and came further into the room, perching on the edge of Jack's desk.

"He's awake."

Jack let out a breath and closed his eyes. "How is he?"

"He's in a lot of pain but I think he's going to be fine. Although if you want to see him I'd go now before he goes back to sleep, he's lost a lot of blood and needs his rest."

Jack nodded and sighed, leaning back in his chair. Martha watched him for a long moment, waiting for him to speak.

"I really messed up, didn't I?"

Martha dropped her gaze to his hands and squeezed one gently. "We all did, in our own way."

"Except you," Jack said softly, his lips quirking into a small smile. "You've made quite a habit of saving my ass."

Martha laughed then. "Well you can't be the hero all the time, Jack."

"I guess not," Jack shook his head, smile fading as he planned his next words. "I thought that was it, you know. When I was sat there, watching him point a gun at a member of my team. I hadn't felt that helpless since...well," he met Martha's eyes and Martha nodded in understanding.

"I know," she spoke quietly. "It's okay."

Jack was silent for a moment while Martha pondered whether or not to ask the question that was really bugging her. In the end temptation overwhelmed her and she found the words spilling out of their own accord.

"What are you going to do with John?"

Jack slowly raised his eyes to meet hers again and shook his head slightly. "Honestly? I'm not sure yet. I should kill him for what he did, but..."

"That's what he would do," Martha finished for him. "And you're not like him, Jack. You're really not."

Jack smiled softly but remained quiet, lost in his thoughts. Martha studied him for a moment before nudging him gently on the shoulder.

"Forget John for now, I'm sure Ianto would like to see you."

Jack smiled and stood up, grasping Martha's hand as he moved. "Thank you Martha, for everything."

She smiled back, pulling him into a quick hug before she pushed him towards the door.

"You're welcome. Now go! He won't be awake long you know."

**

Gwen was still fussing over Ianto when he reached the autopsy bay and Jack was sure he must be getting irritated with all the attention. Ianto didn't take well to too much attention; he was usually the one looking after everyone else. Jack smiled at the thought and slowly made his way down the steps, his eyes fixed on the Welshman the entire time. Gwen noticed him approaching out the corner of her eye and stepped back, her eyes shifting to Jack, to Ianto and then back to Jack. She gave Ianto's hand one last squeeze before stepping around Jack and heading back up the steps.

Jack moved forward cautiously, flinching as he eyed the younger man's wounds, particularly the gash across his cheek. Ianto didn't meet his eyes, just stared up at the ceiling and licked his lips nervously.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked quietly, slipping his hands into his pockets when he didn't really know what to do with them. Ianto didn't reply straight away and Jack briefly wondered if he'd even heard him. His eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Jack," he eventually croaked out. Jack frowned and took one hand out of his pocket to place on Ianto's arm.

"This wasn't your fault," Jack replied, softly but sternly so Ianto got the message. "You didn't know what he was like."

Ianto shook his head and sat up. His knees automatically swung over the side of the table so they were just touching Jack's thighs and the sudden contact seemed to surprise them both. Jack quickly took a step back while Ianto just averted his eyes to the floor.

"Sorry," Ianto murmured.

"Don't be."

After a moment of awkward silence Ianto broke the tension. "I should've listened to you. You knew what he was like and I just ignored you. I was stubborn and selfish and look where it got me," he sighed and looked down at his bandaged thigh, wincing a little as he shifted.

"We all make mistakes," said Jack, his hands moving back to his pockets. "I'm just glad you've come out of it alive."

Ianto looked at Jack then, his eyes glossy with unshed tears. Jack ached to just reach out for him but he was sure Ianto wouldn't appreciate it. Or maybe he would...Jack had no idea anymore.

"Did he hurt you?" Ianto asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"I'm fine."

Ianto looked unconvinced but didn't push it. Jack's gaze moved to Ianto's hands and he realised the younger man was gripping the table like his life depended on it. He reached out to brush his fingers over Ianto's knuckles.

"Careful," he said quietly, his hand lingering over the other man's. Ianto looked down at their hands and slowly loosened his hold on the table, quickly moving his hands to his lap to avoid further contact with Jack.

"I'm so stupid," he whispered, eyes flitting to Jack and then back to his lap. Jack sighed.

"You need to stop blaming yourself. John's always been a killer at heart, you couldn't change that."

Ianto smiled sadly and raised his head to meet Jack's eyes. "I wasn't talking about John..."

Jack stared at him, not quite knowing what to say. He was hoping they could avoid the subject of their relationship, at least until Ianto was better.

"I'm not sure it's the best time to be having this conversation, Ianto."

Ianto frowned. "I just need to tell you this, Jack."

Jack eyed him curiously before nodding. "Fine, go ahead."

Ianto let his gaze fall back to his lap and inhaled a long breath. "What I did, running away like that just to get your attention was stupid. You couldn't...you _can't_ give me what I want so I should've just dealt with that and moved on instead of acting...well, like I did," he paused to phrase his next sentence. "If you'd rather I wasn't around when I recover, I'll understand."

Jack's heart nearly stopped on hearing those words. He didn't want Ianto to leave, he wanted Ianto _back. _

"Ianto, I—"

"Jack!" Gwen's voice came over his comm."John's just woken up in the cells, what do you want me to do with him?"

Jack sighed, offering Ianto a tight smile before replying. "I'll be right there, Gwen."

"John?" Ianto asked, biting his lip anxiously.

"Yeah," said Jack, a hard edge to his voice. "I'm gonna have to go help Gwen."

Ianto nodded sadly, staring at his feet. Jack reached a hand out to him without thinking and tilted his chin up. Their eyes met and Ianto swallowed, his eyes drifting closed of their own accord. Jack smiled fondly.

"We'll talk later, I promise."

Ianto nodded again, his eyes still closed. God, he'd missed Jack's touch. He almost whimpered when Jack brushed a thumb over his jaw but then the warmth was gone and Ianto opened his eyes to find Jack already halfway up the steps. He let out a long breath and lay back down on the table, soon drifting off once again into a deep sleep and dreams of Jack.


End file.
